criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Blood is the New Black
Blood is the New Black (Case #27) is the twenty-seventh fanmade case and is the third case in the Cherrywood Hills district by Tuttifruttichaitea. Case Background Everett Winston and the player went to arrest controversial pop star Riley Cyprus for not having a gun license yet still having contact with firearms. Unfortunately, Riley was found dead at a concert hall, found with no visible injuries. However, the singer was found with a mysterious black substance covering parts of her body. Autopsy revealed this to be the blood of a python. It also revealed that Riley was electrocuted via a microphone in a water fountain. Eventually, the killer was revealed to be another singer named Randolph Smith (stage name Count CrayCray). Randolph was surprised when the player was able to incriminate him as Riley's murderer. He said that he and Riley were both very competitive individuals who believed they were important figures in the music industry due to their controversial actions (they both believed that any news is good news). Due to their rivalry, they would often try to outdo each other in their feats. Riley was much more competitive than her killer, as she had once sent him a box of chocolates with a snake inside. Randolph let this slide, but he felt Riley broke the last straw when she spread rumors that he took drugs, as it tarnished his reputation. He felt that if Riley was to be better than him, he would no longer be famous. He then decided to electrocute Riley with a microphone (representing his superiority in the music industry) and covered her with python blood (representing the snake she sent him). The Honorable Wallace Montgomery was at first excited to meet Count CrayCray in person. Much to the judge's dismay, Count CrayCray refused to sing and called the Honorable Montgomery unprofessional. The judge said that although Riley and Randolph had an intense rivalry, it was no need to commit murder. Randolph said that since he was no more to the musical world, Riley had to be "no more", only to maniacally cackle. Wallace, disturbed, sentenced the singer to life in jail with mandatory psychological counseling. Following those events, a model named Dahlia Rosemead wanted to talk to the player. She said that Pixel Pictures was a corrupt movie-making business. For further investigation on this topic, one of their studios was investigated again. There, a bloody baseball was found, in which a note called for help. Scott Eastmead, actor and baseball player, was the author of the note. He said that his son had received a role in a movie being directed by Pixel Pictures. However, his son died on set via beating. Not only that, but an audio tape was found. The Campbell City Police Department decided to look further into the abuse of the set workers. Not only that, but a butane lighter was found. The analysis from Matthew Hartman, the new recruit, revealed that the lighter was recently used. Skin cells found on it signified that it was used to burn flesh. Sabrina Miller and the player decided to patrol Cherrywood Hills and see if everything was alright. Victim *'Riley Cyprus' (Found with no visible wounds, covered in a black substance) Murder Weapon *'Electrocution' Killer *'Count CrayCray' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect is a musician. *The suspect handles snakes. *The suspect wears contact lenses. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is a musician. *The suspect handles snakes. *The suspect wears contact lenses. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears green. Suspect's Profile *The suspect handles snakes. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears green. Suspect's Profile *The suspect handles snakes. *The suspect wears contact lenses. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears green. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is a musician. *The suspect handles snakes. *The suspect wears contact lenses. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears green. Killer's Profile *The killer is a musician. *The killer handles snakes. *The killer wears contact lenses. *The killer wears green. *The killer is male. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Concert Hall. (Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Shrine, Broken Pieces) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer handles snakes; Murder Weapon registered: Electrocution) *Examine Victim's Shrine. (Result: Microphone) *Analyze Microphone. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a musician) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Conductor's Baton; New Suspect: Conrad Opus; New Crime Scene: Pixel Pictures Studio) *Ask why Conrad Opus' baton was broken. (Prerequisite: Conductor's Baton restored) *Investigate Pixel Pictures Studio. (Clues: Torn Letter, Locked Phone; Prerequisite: Conductor's Baton restored) *Examine Torn Letter. (Result: Faded Letter) *Examine Faded Letter. (Result: Thanks Letter; New Suspect: Count CrayCray) *Talk to Count CrayCray about his letter to the victim. (Prerequisite: Thanks Letter revealed) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Selfie; New Suspect: Hiromitsu Aomori) *Talk to Hiromitsu Aomori about his selfie with the victim. (Prerequisite: Phone unlocked) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Marina Boardwalk. (Clues: Diamond Crate, Locked Camera, CD Case, Wallet; Available at start) *Examine Diamond Crate. (Result: Snake) *Analyze Snake. (12:00:00; New Crime Scene: Recording Room) *Talk to Hiromitsu Aomori about letting a snake loose. (Prerequisite: Snake analyzed) *Examine Locked Camera. (Result: Music Video; New Suspect: Malynda Murphy) *Ask Malynda what she knew of the victim. (Prerequisite: Camera unlocked) *Examine CD Case. (Result: Message; New Suspect: Andrea Anza) *Talk to Andrea Anza about being a music producer. (Prerequisite: Message revealed) *Examine Wallet. (Result: Credit Card) *Examine Credit Card. (Result: Credit Card Number) *Analyze Credit Card Number. (06:00:00) *Talk to Conrad Opus about the victim buying items in his name. (Prerequisite: Credit Card Number analyzed) *Investigate Recording Room. (Clue: Photo of the Victim; Prerequisite: Snake analyzed) *Examine Photo of the Victim. (Result: Unknown Fluid) *Analyze Unknown Fluid. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears contact lenses) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Talk to Count CrayCray about his dependence on drugs. (New Crime Scene: Strings Quadrant; Available at start) *Investigate Strings Quadrant. (Clues: Trash Can, Jewelry Box; Prerequisite: Talk to Count CrayCray) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Pan Pipes) *Examine Pan Pipes. (Result: Threatening Message) *Talk to Andrea Anza about her angry message to the victim. (Prerequisite: Threatening Message) *Examine Jewelry Box. (Result: Fibers) *Analyze Fibers. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears green) *Investigate Marina Terrace. (Clue: Duffel Bag; Available at start) *Examine Duffel Bag. (Result: Brush) *Analyze Brush. (09:00:00) *Talk to Malynda about her gun-cleaning brush. (Prerequisite: Brush analyzed) *Investigate Marina Boardwalk. (Clue: Vial of Python Blood; All three suspects must be interrogated first) *Analyze Vial of Python Blood. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is male) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to At the Edge of the Seat: Episode 3. (No stars) At the Edge of the Seat: Episode 3 *Talk to Dahlia Rosemead about the "truth" behind Pixel Pictures. (Available at start) *Investigate Pixel Pictures Studio. (Clues: Coffee Can, Voice Recorder; Prerequisite: Talk to Leslie) *Examine Coffee Can. (Result: Bloody Baseball) *Talk to Scott Eastmead about the note on the baseball. (Reward: Burger; Prerequisite: Circus Flyer found) *Analyze Voice Recorder. (06:00:00) *See why Conrad Opus needs your help. (Reward: Charming; Available at start) *Investigate Concert Hall. (Clue: Locked Safe; Prerequisite: Talk to Schmoot) *Examine Locked Safe. (Result: Unlocked Safe) *Analyze Unlocked Safe. (12:00:00) *Investigate Marina Boardwalk. (Clue: Snake Trap; Prerequisite: Unlocked Safe analyzed) *Examine Snake Trap. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Hiromitsu Aomori's fingerprints) *Talk to Hiromitsu Aomori about his sudden change of heart. (Reward: 20,000 Coins; Prerequisite: Fingerprints identified) *Investigate Strings Quadrant. (Clue: Broken Pieces; Available when all tasks above are completed) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Butane Lighter) *Analyze Butane Lighter. (12:00:00) *Move on to a new case! (No stars) Category:All Fanmade Cases